When They Were Little
by YouGotsToLoveMe
Summary: drabbles of Edward and Bella when they were little. it starts with Bella in kindergarten and Edward in grade one! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**(I just had to record this idea! Please read and review and tell me what you think! Remember only going to be continued if there are reviewers and alerters. Ciao!)**

Standard disclaimer.

**Chapter one…**

"Bells, look there's Edward!" Charlie exclaimed. Today was Bella's first day of kindergarten in a new town. Her mother died this summer leaving Bella to live with Charlie instead of just staying in the summer. Bella and Edward have been friends since she was three.

"Bella!" Edward called from across the kindergarten/grade one classroom. He smiled warmly at her. She let a sad smile drift across her face.

"Eddy!" Bella squeaked as she ran forward and hugged him.

"Bells it doesn't look like he can breathe" Charlie said worriedly.

"it's okay!" Edward gasped.

"funny. I always thought you were older than Bella" Charlie said.

"I am. I'm six!They using the split class. grade one _and_ kindergarten " Edward exclaimed.

"okay. See you Bells, Edward. Be good" Charlie said ruffling their hair.

"by daddy" Bella said sadly.

"I love you Bells" Charlie said smiling that crinkly eyed smile. And he was gone. Bella let her tears leak.

"Bella. Bella! Why is Bella crying?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Bella doesn't feel good" Bella announced wiping her face.

"does Bella want to go for a walk with Eddy? He found something really big and pretty." Edward asked sympathetically. Bella nodded and still wiped her face. Edward took her hand and guided her out to the field. They walked all the way across the field and stopped at the forest edge. Only a small fence stopped them.

"Bella you need to climb the fence" Edward ordered.

"Bella doesn't think she can" Bella whispered in Edwards ear. Edward smiled, he was missing one front tooth.

"don't worry. I wont let anything hurt you" Edward promised. Bella looked at him doubtfully, he nodded at the fence encouragingly.

"okay. don't let Bella get hurt" Bella ordered as she started to climb slowly. Her pink converse sneakers getting caught every now and then. She got to the top but stopped.

"Bella go" Edward encouraged.

"Bella can't" Bella announced.

"how come?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Bella's dress is stuck" Bella said and tears started flowing out of her eyes. Edward looked closely. Sure enough her pink sleeveless ruffle dress was caught on a link. Her under shorts weren't caught though.

"I'll help you" Edward said climbing the fence. Edward reached the top and started carefully yanking her dress. Suddenly Edward got off balance and fell, Bella tumbled and fell on top of him. Bella shrieked.

"Bella's so sorry" Bella cried.

"it's not your fault. don't cry" Edward insisted.

"come on, I want to show you" Edward insisted dragging Bella up and through the woods. They entered a big meadow, well big to them.

"Eddy, it's prettifull" Bella said in awe.

"Bella's field" Edward announced happily.

"thank you" Bella said sitting on a spot where there was no flowers. Edward sat next to her. Bella played with the flowers.

"what is Bella making?" Edward asked

"a flower hat for mommy" Bella mumbled as she intently focused on the flowers.

"a crown you mean?" Edward asked. Bella nodded.

"why isn't mommy coming back? Does she not love Bella anymore? Bella can be good! She'll do anything for mommy!" Bella exclaimed sadly as she sobbed again. Edward hesitantly hugged Bella. She dropped the flower crown. Edward picked it up and continued. Bella stayed leaning against Edward with tears flowing from her eyes. Soon Bella slowly fell onto Edwards lap. He finished the crown, and placed it carefully on Bella's head. She slept on his lap for about an hour. Edward watched her curiously. She spoke inaudibly.

Suddenly, she sat up and cried harder.

"what happened to Bella?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Bella saw mommy in her dream. Mommy told Bella that she didn't want Bella anymore" Bella cried. Edward rubbed her back until she stopped. Then he offered his hand.

"lets go back" Edward said guiding Bella back through the forest. She was as clumsy as the first time. They got to the fence before people started yelling. Suddenly someone jumped over the fence in front of them.

"Bella, Edward! You worried us!" Charlie said with relief. He hugged them both before putting them over the fence. Edward then whispered,

"don't tell them where we were, just say you got lost. Or else they will never let us go back to Bella's field" Edward whispered quickly, Bella nodded.

"Bells I need you to tell us where you were" Charlie demanded. In front of Edward and Bella stood Charlie and three police men.

"sorry daddy. Bella doesn't know, she was lost in there" Bella said pointing at the forest.

"what about you Edward?" Charlie asked Edward. Edward shrugged.

"Edward, Bella! Oh my gosh! I thought we lost you two forever!" Esme yelled as she covered the two in hugs and kisses. Carlisle came and ruffled their hair.

"don't do that to us again" Carlisle ordered, the two nodded.

"Charlie! You and Bella come over tonight for dinner" Esme ordered. Charlie smiled and nodded. Charlie picked Bella up.

"what do you say Bells?" Charlie asked but he got startled.

"Bella what's wrong?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Bella misses aunty Renee" Edward whispered to Charlie.

"aunty Esme reminds Bella of mommy" Bella said through tears.

"Charlie. I'll take her over to our house, come over when you're off work" Esme ordered, Charlie nodded and Esme took Bella in her arms. Bella hugged Esme tightly, Edward held Esme's hand. Carlisle held Edwards other hand.

" see you Bells" Charlie said waving.

"cute girl" said one of the female cops, Charlie nodded. The weeks passed and Bella and Edward went missing regularly. Edward took her to the meadow when Bella was sad. The one day when Bella wasn't at Edwards house or at school Edward was knocking at the door with Carlisle and Esme. Bella was sick today.

"hey you guys, Bella's sick today." Charlie said when he answered the door.

"well Edward had a surprise for Bella and insisted he couldn't wait" Carlisle said.

"go ahead she's in her room" Charlie said, Edward dashed off and up the stairs.

"he's fast" Charlie said, Esme nodded.

"couldn't wait?" Charlie questioned.

"he said he would run away by himself if we didn't take him" Esme said, Charlie and Carlisle laughed.

"well come on in" Charlie said**_…_**

"Eddy?" Bella questioned. Edward jumped on the bed with a bag in his hand.

"Bella guess what!" Edward said with bright eyes.

"Bella thinks it's a surprise?" Bella guessed Edward laughed.

"does Bella want to hear a story?" Edward asked pulling a book out of the bag. Bella gasped.

"Eddy knows how to read!?" Bella squeaked. Edward nodded.

"Bella likes stories. What story are you going to read to Bella?" Bella squeaked excitedly.

"daddy gave me a book called Hansel and Gretel but I didn't read it yet. I wanted to read it with Bella" Edward smiled, Bella smiled back. Edward read the whole book to Bella. He looked up to see her teary.

"Bella, I'm sorry. What did I do?" Edward said.

"nothing, it's so sad" Bella exclaimed as she wiped her eyes.

"thank you Eddy. I liked that story. It'll be my favourite forever!" Bella exclaimed smiling.

"Honey it's time to go" Esme called from downstairs. Edward looked at the door and frowned. He looked at Bella and smiled. He got up off the floor and ran to the bed.

"move over!" Edward ordered getting under the covers.

"Eddy what are you doing? Aunt Esme says its time for you to go home!" Bella exclaimed but obediently moved over.

"shh! Pretend to sleep, I don't want to leave yet" Edward ordered as he closed his eyes, Bella did the same.

"Edward?" Esme asked opening the door. Bella peeked through her eyelashes, Edward was facing her his back to the door. He opened his eyes and rolled his eyes as Esme called the rest of them.

"go to sleep Bella" Edward whispered. Bella closed her eyes.

"don't they look cute?" Esme cooed.

"adorable" Carlisle agreed. Then there was a camera click.

"cute" Charlie laughed.

"you can let him stay the night, the bus comes here in the morning anyway" Charlie offered.

"okay, I'll drop his stuff off in the morning on the way to work" Carlisle said. Esme kissed them both on the head. Under the covers Edward squeezed Bella's hand for support. He could feel her holding tears back.

"see you tomorrow Edward" Carlisle said. "I hope to see you too Bella" Carlisle said.

"maybe one day her name will be Cullen?" Charlie mused.

"I'll bet on that" Carlisle mused.

"stop that. Edward would be the luckiest man in the world if he married Bella" Esme scolded them. They left the room.

"Bella? Are you asleep?" Edward questioned sitting up.

"no. will you teach Bella to read like you?" Bella begged.

"the school will teach you like they taught me" Edward assured her.

"but Bella wants to learn from Edward!" Bella whined.

"I'll try" Edward said as he pulled the book out. They practiced till Bella passed out_**…**_

"Bells, Edward" Charlie said from the door. Bella sat up and rubbed her eyes. Edward rolled out of bed and fell on the floor with a thud.

"Eddy!" squeaked Bella worriedly.

"Edward?" Charlie called concernedly. Edward sat up and looked around confusedly.

"Edward here's your clothes and stuff" Charlie handed him a back pack. Edward grabbed the bag and went to the bathroom. Bella but on a pair of pink lace leggings and a white bubble dress. With it she put her pink ankle high converse shoes. Bella went to the bathroom and waited outside the door. Edward came out and looked at Bella and smiled, she smiled back.

"does Bella need help with her hair?" Edward asked examining her hair. Bella shook her head.

"I'm just going to brush my hair and teeth" Bella said striding into the bathroom. Bella pulled a brush through her shoulder length hair and brushed her teeth. In the cloudy Forks it was brunette but she knew in the sun it was auburn.

"are you kids ready? Breakfast is" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"I'll race you!" Edward said getting into his starting position.

" No! I'll fall" Bella shrieked.

"I wont let anything hurt you!" Edward demanded before grabbing her hand and running. Luckily they made it into the kitchen in one piece.

"whoa there Bella. Be careful" Charlie warned holding her shoulders.

"that's what I told him!" Bella grumbled.

"Edward be careful with Bella" Charlie ordered.

"I will! I'll never let anything hurt Bella!" Edward exclaimed, Charlie smiled.

"okay then, breakfast" Charlie said setting the dishes down.

"eggs and bacon again?" Bella asked glumly. Charlie just laughed and gave them a glass of milk.

"hmm, can I trust you two to behave? And catch the bus to school?" Charlie asked sceptically.

"mhmm!" Bella exclaimed with a mouthful of food.

"are you sure? Because I have to go to work early today" Charlie said sceptically again.

"uncle Charlie were very trusting. Just like big kids!" Edward exclaimed.

"trustworthy?" Charlie questioned.

"that too!" Bella exclaimed.

"okay, I'll call aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle to tell them to make sure you kids get on the bus and to school" Charlie said getting on the phone.

"okay, aunt Esme is picking you two up after school. Im heading out now, please behave" Charlie said exiting the house.

"Bella, want to walk?" Edward asked.

"why?" Bella asked curiously.

"because, I want to explore" Edward said excitedly.

"hmm. What if Bella falls and gets hurt? Or lost? That would make everyone sad." Bella pointed out.

"I wont let that happen" Edward promised. "please?" Edward begged.

"only if Eddy teaches Bella how to read!" Bella bargained.

"I promise, now come on!" Edward said pulling Bella to the door.

"wait!" Bella shouted.

"what?" Edward asked.

"Bella wants to wear her boots!" Bella said happily.

"okay where are they?" Edward questioned.

"wait right here" Bella ordered dashing up the stairs. Bella came running back down the stairs in a pair of sky blue rubber knee high boots. They had yellow and orange rubber ducks on them. She smiled and opened the door.

"ready?" Bella asked. Edward nodded. They prodded off down the street.

"Bella look!" Edward whispered and grabbed her hand.

"what?" Bella asked.

"isn't it cute?" Edward asked showing her the dog.

"Awh!" Bella exclaimed and petted the dog.

"Bella we have to go" Edward ordered after petting the dog for ten minutes.

"okay" Bella pouted. They explored mounds of dirt, and trees and various trails. They then walked into the town and entered the elementary school. They walked into the office and was pummeled with hugs and kisses for the second time.

"Edward! Bella!" Esme cried as she continued to hug them and cover them with kisses.

"Mom" Edward moaned, Bella giggled.

"why must you two worry me so much! You're lucky I didn't tell your dads they would have had to come out of work" Esme scolded.

"sorry mom" Edward groaned.

"sorry Aunty Esme" Bella apologised.

"look at you two! Were you climbing through trees?" Esme asked concernedly. They looked down at their clothes to see themselves covered in mud and leaves.

"I wonder how that happened?" Bella mumbled curiously as she started to wipe her white dress.

"aw your clothes are both ruined. I think we'll have to take you two back home" Esme decided.

"would you like to sign them out now Mrs. Cullen?" the secretary asked.

"yes please" Esme smiled.

"okay sign here and you can be on your way!" the secretary ordered. Esme did so and they left.

"aunt Esme are we in trouble?" Bella asked sincerely. Esme looked at the girl in the mirror and shook her head.

"I think we'll bake a cake" Esme said. Edward looked up surprised.

"why?" Edward demanded.

"because baking is fun" Bella said Esme nodded.

"are we going to make chocolate cake?" Bella asked excitedly.

"if you two want" Esme said. Bella looked at Edward with pleading eyes, knowing chocolate wasn't his favourite.

"okay" Edward agreed reluctantly**_…_**

**(okay this is sort of drabble of Bella and Edwards grade school. In this drabble Bella was in kindergarten and Edward was in grade one. Next one is grade one and grade two! Please review! No continuation with out alerters)**


	2. Chapter 2

(heyy i may be posting a chapter immediately after this so stay tuned. I am only posting another one because i want to make up for the hold up on all my stories. Im sorry for your wait. Please review. Ciao)

standard disclaimer

chapter two...

"Carlisile I'm telling you now, this isnt going to work." Esme said exasperatingly for the hundredth time.

"Esme, you never know until you try." Carlisle said in a matter of factly way.

"Besides its two against one." Charlie joked. They sat in middle of Carlisle and Esmes living room while Edward and Bella played upstairs.

"You know I hate to see Bella cry so you promise me if she sheds one, one tear you will come straight home?" Esme asked seriously. It was still early in the morning.

"Honey we all hate to see Bella cry so we promise, if one tear is shed we'll be home in no time." Carlisle promised sincerely.

"Well, go ahead then. If you can get Edward away from Bella." Esme laughed and went to the kitchen.

"Edward!" Charlie called happily. Edward came dashing down the stairs, unfortunately Bella followed seconds later.

"Bella, give daddy a hug." Charlie called to Bella and picked her up. Charlie nodded to Carlisle signalling him to talk to Edward.

"Daddy! I'm almost six now!" Bella whined and squirmed.

"Edward why dont you come with me?" Carlisle suggested leading him to the front porch.

"Lets go see what Esme is doing." Charlie said and carried Bella to the kitchen.

"Daddy where is Edward going?" Bella asked worriedly while entering the kitchen.

"Charlie you shouldnt do it that way. Bella will cry as soon as she finds out." Esme said while chopping apples for apple pie.

"Well. Bells me Carlisle and Edward are going to town to do...guy stuff. Can you stay here with Esme and be a good girl?" Charlie asked Bella.

"Are you coming back? Is Edward coming back?" Bella fretted.

"Yes Bells, can you be strong and wait for us to come back?" Charlie begged.

"Okay..." Bella nodded sadly.

"Just sit here sweetie" Esme took Bella and sat her on the stool.

"just wait there while i have a few words with your dad before they leave." Esme smiled and guided Charlie out of the room.

"Charlie, they have never been seperated in the whole time they've known each other. If all goes wrong i will not allow them to be seperated again. Unless one grows away from the other. But we both know that they're just growing closer." Esme whispered desperately.

"Esme they cant be together forever. Thats why were trying to calmly and slowly seperate them. Grade one and two starts soon. We know they wont be in the same class." Charlie said. Esme nodded and went back in the kitchen.

Meanwhile...

"Edward, you need to come with us were getting Bella a present in town." Carlisle said.

"Can Bella come?" Edward asked.

"Edward, its a present for Bella, she cant see it her birthday is soon remember." Carlisle explained.

"Are we going to be long?" Edward asked warily.

"i dont think so" Carlisle said.

"Besides Bella will be plenty safe with Esme. And dont you wanna make Bella happy?" Carlisle said. Edward nodded and headed back inside.

"Whoa there." Charlie said coming out

"I'm going to say bye to Bella" Edward said trying to squeeze by Charlie.

"Uh Bella's in the bathroom, and we should go before...it starts to rain" Charlie explained and pushed Edward towards Carlisles car. Edward trudged along grudgingly...

meanwhile...

"Bella honey i'm sure the phone is just turned off. Theres no need to cry sweetie i'm sure they're just fine." Esme cooed and held Bella tighter.

"i'm not crying. I'm allergic to dust" Bella sobbed scrubbing her face. The phone rang and Bella jumped to answer it.

"Hello?!" Bella breathed.

"Hello is Esme Cullen or Carlisle Cullen home?" asked a very professional voice.

"Yes" Bella moped and handed over the phone.

"Hello?" Bella heard Esme asked as she walked into the living room. Bella went to the kitchen window looking into the back yard. There was an elk standing there. Suddenly a flash of colour and the elk was gone. Bella heard the phone ring again but paid no attention. She searched the bushes for the elk.

"Carlisle Cullen you bring him home right now!" Bella heard Esme demand shrilly. Bella ran out the back and into the bushes. She ran and ran but saw nothing. She tripped and caught her foot in a tree root.

"Isn't that too bad. Little baby stuck in a tree. All wet and cold. Are you looking for your mommy? I saw her on the porch calling for you. I thought i would help her look. Finders keepers" Called a voice. Bella turned to see the most beautiful angel. She had thick black hair and was pale as the moon. Everything was perfect about her. Even her voice. But she was swiped so fast Bella couldnt tell if she was really there in the first place, or was she imagining things.

"Bella?!" Esme called worriedly.

"Esme." Called Bella in response. She quickly thought of a rational excuse of running all the way out here.

"Sweetie how did you end up all the way out here? Why did you come out here?" Esme asked worriedly. Bella blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"i thought i saw Edward and came out to find him." Bella blurted as Esme removed her from the roots and leaves.

"im lucky i found you. If i lost you Edward would've never have forgiven me. I knew seperating you two would do something like this." Esme shook her head and held Bellas hand on the way back to the house...

what happened...

"Charlie were lost" Carlisle said worriedly.

"Call for help" Edward demanded.

"er- theres no service out here" Carlisle mumbled.

"Bellas going to cry" Edward complained.

"why?" Charlie wondered outloud.

"because shes going to worry why were not calling or answering" Edward said.

"Maybe if we can find somewhere to use a phone." Carlisle said looking out into the rain. The phone beeped loudly.

"Stop!" Edward shouted from over Carlisles shoulder.

"we have service" Carlisle mumbled dialing home.

"Carlisle Cullen you bring him home right now!"Esme demanded shrilly through the phone.

"were on it Esme i just wanted to call and say were all right. Tell Bella." Carlisle said calmly.

"you tell her that. Hold on" Esme instructed and walked into the kitchen to find the back porch door open.

"oh!" Esme gasped worriedly.

"what is it?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"i dropped an egg. Bella is in the bathroom just get home soon" Esme said and hung up.

"well call for help" Charlie demanded.

"dont need to, theres a GPS on the phone." Carlisle showed Charlie the directions...

meanwhile...

"what do you mean i missed their call?" Bella cried.

"what if they get into a car crash and i never got to say goodbye?" Bella sobbed.

"Bella honey thats-" Esme soothed.

"what if a bear jumps on the car and rips them apart, or they fall off a cliff?!" Bella worried. Edward ran in the door.

"Bella!" Edward ran to her grinning hugely. He hugged her she hugged him. He wiped her tears with the sleeve of his arm.

"why are you crying?" Edward asked curiously but somewhat enraged.

"Bella has a big imagination. She thought you had died" Esme mumbled brushing her fingers through Bellas hair. Edward glanced at Bella wide eyed but pulled something out of his pocket.

"Look, we got you a present" Edward handed it to her. Carlisle and Charlie stumbled in the door.

"Edward your not supposed to give it to her until her birthday!" Charlie grumbled. Bella opened the little box to see a necklace saying 'Bella' in cursive italic writing. Bella giggled.

"thank you" Bella blushed as Esme put it on.

"Lets go finish playing our game Bella" Edward said. Bella and Edward ran up the stairs.

Esme walked up to Carlisle and Charlie who were standing at the door.

"Never again" Esme said and smiled.

"i made apple pie. Clean up and come to the kitchen" Esme ordered.

TBC...

(okay so i decided not to update right away. Its three o'clock in the morning here. I will try and update tomorrow. I want reviews though! Check out my other stories.)


	3. Chapter 3

(i promised another posting so heres my best. Im sorry i havent updated often enough, but its been my social life and school and well life. Please review. Check out my other stories. Ciao!)

standard disclaimer

chapter three...

"But what if the girls dont like me?!" Bella worried as she was escorted by her dad to her new class.

The school was having problems with co-ed classes so now the classes were just girls or just boys. Quite the event, since Bella was only in grade two. But she never really got along with girls. She doesnt know why.

"Bella they're not going to bite you." Charlie soothed.

"Bite? You dont know them daddy! They can..." Bella lost herself in thought.

"Bella, i know you will be okay" Charlie said.

"But at recess none of my friends will be there!" Bella complained sadly.

"You mean Edward wont be there" Charlie mumbled.

"Daddy please do something. I really need to see Edward. I cant wait until after school. Please." Bella pleaded. Charlie could clearly see the sadness in her eyes. Recess was her favourite because she could see Edward. She barely got used to the fact of not being in the same class. It was painful her being away from him. But she would never tell her father that, or Carlisle or Esme.

"I will try. No go on inside your late already" Charlie urged.

"You promise?" Bella mumbled. Charlie nodded and opened the door and gently pushed her in.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" asked the teacher disapprovingly. Bella nodded sadly.

"I will not tolerate tartiness. Take a seat" Barked the teacher. The rest of the girls giggled. Bella blushed...

Edwards class...

"Children calm down!" Called the teacher for the millionth time. Edward stood at the window trying to peer across the parking lot into the girls side. He was looking for Bella.

"Edward, are you okay?" asked the teacher worriedly.

"Yes" Edward said vaguely.

"Well what are you-- hey dont throw the paint!" Yelled the teacher.

"Your in grade three act like it!" the teacher yelled angrily...

Bella's class...

"Bella why aren't you drawing?" whined the girl sitting next to Bella.

"Because Bella doesnt know how to draw!" sneered the girl next to the whining girl.

"Bella doesnt know how to draw. Bella doesnt know how to draw!" sang the girls. Soon the whole class was saying this.

"Girls, Girls! Enough fun. Finish your drawing." the teacher called.

"Bella its okay if you dont know how to draw." the teacher said.

"Bella doesnt know how to draw because she doesnt have a mom" Laughed the blond girl.

"Bella what did you do to your mom?" Mumbled the brunette.

"I think Bella drove her mom crazy and made her disappear" Said the blond. The recess bell rang, well the bell for the girls. Bella got up and quickly and clumsily made her way to the girls bathroom. She wasnt going to let them see her cry.

Bella was curled up in a ball on the bathroom stall floor.

'mom did i really drive you away? Do you hate me?' Bella thought sadly as tears drifted down her face...

Edward...

"May i go to the bathroom?" Edward said. The teacher couldnt hear him over the noise.

"pardon me son?" Yelled the teacher.

"May i go to the washroom?!" Edward yelled back. But the teachers attention was taken by someone else. Edward shook his head and left. Edward ran stealthily through the halls until he spotted it was girls recess...

Bella...

'i dont think its a good idea to sit in here all day. Its recess. I can go to the meadow. Maybe wait there and see if Edward comes.' Bella thought as she dried her eyes and exited the bathroom. She walked down the hall sadly. There she spotted the bronze haired boy. She couldnt let him see how sad she is without him.

"Edward!" Bella called as she jumped on his back playfully. But he held her there. He looked her in the eyes and frowned.

"Bella whats the matter?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Im okay" Bella tried smiling.

"Bella how come you were crying?" Edward pushed. Bella chuckled nervously.

"Edward i wasnt crying" Bella laughed nervously.

"What did they do?" Edward growled. He set her on her feet then and looked her in the eyes. She wasnt smiling anymore. Her wide hazel eyes stared back sadly. She looked down and her tears dripped to the floor.

"They told me my mom ran away from me because she hated me" Bella whispered. Edward hugged her.

"Bella your mom would be here if she could. But she had to leave, not because she wanted to" Edward comforted.

"You know Mike Newton said your cute." Edward hissed. Bella giggled.

"Mike Newton is weird" Bella laughed.

"yes. Do you want to go the meadow?" Edward asked.

"if we can get there" Bella said doubtfully. The meadow was across a field of girls.

"oh we will" Edward grinned. He got Bella on his back ran outside. They ran all the way to the fence near the parking lot.

"we need to hop the fence. Your not going to have anby troubles are you?" Edward asked warily.

"I can hop a fence" Bella said defensively. Edwards eyes looked at the fence and Bella doubtfully. Bella started to hop the fence, she got to the top the fell off onto the other side. Edward was hopping the fence in a second.

"Bella?! Bella?! A re you okay?! Can you hear me!?" Edward asked panicked.

"Im fine Edward. I've had worse." Bella laughed the groaned.

"Where does it hurt?" Edward murmed looking at her scraped hands.

"My arm, but its nothing serious.. honest" Bella said.

"I'm sorry. I should have been waiting on the other side" Edward said helping Bella up.

"Wish you would stop doing that" Bella grumbled. Edward let confusion spot his face as Bella began stumbling along. Edwards hand was inches under Bellas elbow incase she fell.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked eying her t-shirt.

"No, i think its pretty warm for Forks today" Bella smiled at the sky. They made it quickly to the forest edge. There was a small trail- not identifiable- leading to their meadow.

"It's quiet" Bella observed.

"mmm" Edward murmed as he listened. They walked to the meadow silently. Bella stumbled and tripped of course. She went to the middle and sat.

"Dont be absurd" Bellowed a melodic voice from the shadows of the deeper forest.

"Please. Just one?" asked a manly voice.

"No! Absolutely not!" Cried the melodic voice. A womens. They burst into the meadow swiftly then abruptly stopping. Bella stared wide eyed and jaw dropped. Edward stared shocked too.

"Well look what we have here" laughed the absolutely stunning man.

"John. Come on!" hissed the beautiful women.

"Just one please?" begged the man. The man edged slowly toward Bella. Edward glared now. Bella had her mouth shut but still stared wide eyed. The man was instantly in front of Bella.

"Arent you cute?" chuckled the man. The woman glided to his side not breathing.

"Stay away from her" Hissed Edward. The man was reaching to stroke Bellas cheek. The women charged him into the woods with inhuman speed and strength.

"Sorry" she called.

"wow" Bella whispered.

"Come on now. Lets go" Edward said shakily and stood up. He helped Bella too.

(sorry im doing my best but if you dont like it say so. I want reviews before i post again, thank you. And check out my casting i would have picked for twilight. Tell me what you think about my cast please, its posted on my profile. Review please!)


	4. Chapter 4

**(Sorry for the uber long wait! Read and review! Oh btw, we skipped one year, I think I might start doing that in permanence)**

Chapter four…

"Bella!" Exclaimed Angela who hugged Bella as soon as she entered the classroom.

"Happy Birthday!" Yelled the rest of the class.

"Okay girls, if you have a gift for Bella just pile them on her desk." the teacher said smiling at Bella who smiled shyly back.

"Happy ninth Birthday!" The teacher called across the classroom to Bella, who ducked her head in embarrassment. Almost the all girls class had a gift for Bella. When everyone stopped scuffling around Bella reached for the gift on top of the pile. Jessica bounced in anticipation.

"That's from me!" Jessica said with a squeal. Bella smiled at her.

"Wait!" Lauren Mallory yelled from back of the classroom. The teacher was on the phone and only motioned for the girls to be quiet. Everyone separated so Lauren could walk to Bella. She handed Bella a wrapped box with a smirk. Hesitant and suspicious Bella unwrapped the gift. Shock settled over the class creating an eerie silence. Bella stared at the box of tampons with wide eyes.

'_I don't need these! Not yet! What do I do? Do I give them back, say she made a mistake? Thank her?' _Bella thought confused. She watched Lauren walk behind her chair.

"Oh, Bella you've leaked all over the place! Too bad your mother isn't here to explain these things to you, right?" Lauren sneered. Bella jumped and looked at her seat. It was bloody, leaking to the floor.

'_No! It can't be! Please no, not in front of the class!'_ Bella thought with worry. Seconds after her shock subsided she bolted clumsily from the class. Bella ran and kept running towards the girls bathroom. Lauren cackled and followed Bella out of the room with the box of tampons in her hand. The girls stood frozen.

"Bella don't forget your tampons! You'll need them now that you have your period!" Lauren yelled down the hall as loud as she could. Bella looked behind to see Lauren grinning evilly. She made that mistake, looking back. She'd tripped. Lauren walked swiftly forward. Bella glared at Lauren as she towered over her.

"I want Edward to be my husband forever. So stay away from him. Or I'll hurt you worse." Lauren said. She turned and walked back to the classroom. The teacher walked into the hall.

"Lauren Mallory! How could you?" scolded the teacher. Bella got up and ran. She veered away from the bathroom, heading straight for a school exit. She ran with eagerness towards the forest. When she got to her destination it started to drizzle. She dropped to her knees which were stained from falling on the way here.

"Bella's field." she breathed, although she now knew it was a meadow. Bella sat back with her feet under her, examining her minor injuries. She'd fallen a lot while running here. Bella couldn't identify which were raindrops or tears drifting down her face. She didn't know how long she sat there crying, but then she heard footsteps approaching. Scared she turned around. Scared because, no one was supposed to know about this place but her and Edward. Scared cause she was alone and defenceless. Scared because of the people she and Edward had once see scroll through here had given her a bad feeling. She moved into a crouch ready to run or hide. Edward burst from the trees.

"I thought I'd find you here." He said breathless. Bella stayed blank faced, not knowing whether to be relieved or embarrassed. _'Did he know?' _She thought.

"I heard what happened at school. You'd be happy to hear something though." Edward said with perfect nonchalance. He walked with slow grace towards Bella, searching her face.

"Jessica attacked Lauren. Made Lauren confess everything. And ripped a big chunk of Laurens hair out too." Edward explained, sneering Laurens name every time he spoke it.

"Though I don't think I can ever like her. She disgusts me. She should give up on me." He spoke with venom.

"My period." Bella choked. She knew what it was, but she was really young. _'How could I have gotten it now?' _She thought frantic.

"No, you didn't get that. Lauren planted a prank toy. Apparently she called it a "blood bubble". It pops when pressure is put to it. So it just made it look like you got _that_." Edward mumbled in all awkwardness.

"Oh." Bella croaked hanging her head.

"That's it. You've been crying." Edward exclaimed. Bella looked sideways.

"What's it?" She asked trying to steer the subject away from herself and her crying. Edward came and put his arm around her.

"There was something wrong with you, I sensed it. And the problem was that you were crying. Your sad." Edward stated.

"No I wasn't." Bella lied, failing though.

"Bella, your awful at lying." Edward said. "It's going to rain soon." He added.

"Yeah I noticed." Bella sighed.

"It's drizzling. You could catch a cold." He stated. Bella shrugged.

"No school when I have a cold." She retorted gently. Edward took his jacket off and put it on Bella's shoulders. Bella didn't realise she was cold before. She smiled with sadness at Edward.

"Don't be so sad. Almost all the other girls in class hate Lauren now. And Angela has been crying for you." Edward soothed. Bella took a deep breath.

"Well I don't want to go back to class if Lauren is there." Bella declared very stubbornly.

"Laurens not there." Edward laughed in a somewhat dark way. Bella thought about that. She couldn't guess where Lauren might be other than class. She'd gotten a prefect attendance award last year. And hadn't missed a day this year yet.

"Where is she?" Bella wondered out loud. Edward looked at her and smiled.

"She got suspended." Edward grinned fully now. But his grin faded into a frown. "But so did Jessica." He added looking at Bella's reaction. Bella sorrowed at the news. She looked around, the feeling of being watched. Edward was looking at Bella wonderingly. He wanted to know what she was thinking, but she was too hard to read.

"You know Edward, we never explored the forest farther than this point." Bella said as if suggesting they go farther. But Edward didn't buy it. He knew she didn't want to go back to school.

"Maybe another day. We should bring you back to your birthday celebration. Open your gifts. Maybe your teacher will let me stay for a little bit." Edward suggested trying to make it sound fun. "Your teacher seemed really worried when I went there for lunch." Edward added.

"I want to go in there." Bella mumbled dazed. She glanced at Edward. She wanted to be with him or she'd miss him terribly. Edward thought about it. He remembered vividly last year when Bella got hurt exploring. They really hadn't been exploring at all since then. Just to this meadow and back. He hated seeing her hurt. He was good to be very careful with her now. Edward shook his head.

"It's too dangerous." Edward declared. He got up motioning for her to get up too as he walked towards the school. Bella stood but crossed her arms, standing still looking stubborn. Edward looked at her and decided she wasn't changing her mind. She'd always been like that. When she made up her mind she stuck with it. He walked forward and grabbed her hand.

"Don't fall. Or were going back to the school." Edward sighed. Bella nodded looking triumphant. They walked straight ahead. Edward took the job of helping her over fallen trees, huge roots, moving spider webs, and branches out of the way for her. Bella was determined to find something. The something that was nagging at her subconscious.

"I can't see the sky anymore." Bella mumbled.

"Bella, what are you looking for? We should go back, it might be getting dark soon." Edward insisted with a hint of firmness.

"I'm not looking for anything." Bella lied unsuccessfully.

"If we go back right now I won't question what your looking for." Edward reasoned. Bella thought about it scrunching her nose. She nodded and they made their way through the dripping forest.

"I have no clean pants." Bella mumbled through clenched teeth, blushing like mad.

"Do you have P.E strip?" Edward asked awkwardly. Bella nodded.

"I'll go get it from your classroom. Meet me at the girls bathroom." Edward instructed as he started quickly down the hall.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed shrill. Edward turned and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Yes?" Edward responded with adoring politeness.

"I don't want you to get into trouble. Boys get into trouble when they enter the girls wing during class time. Well anytime." Bella said in a subdued tone.

"Yeah, but I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm doing Bella Swan a favour. Who's going to bust me for that?" Edward grinned, lopsided. He beamed with confidence. Bella nodded sighing in relief.

"Bella?" An unfamiliar voice chimed. Bella spun startled for some reason at the beautiful voice. Bella stopped breathing, staring with suspicious eyes at the golden eyed, dark haired girl.

"Your Bella right?" The girl repeated in a gentle voice. Bella instinctively blocked emotion from her face and nodded. The girl smiled sweetly. _'Too sweet.' _Bella thought. _'Like when you put too much syrup on your pancakes.' _Bella decided.

"I'm Alice. I just moved to town." The beautiful girl announced. Bella just felt more suspicious. She didn't know why, but her subconscious told her to stay on guard. Maybe because no one really should want to willingly live in Forks.

"Oh. Welcome to Forks." Bella replied with proper politeness.

"Thank you. Tell me sweetie, why are you out here all alone?" Wondered Alice the beauty queen.

"Edward had to go inside and grab me something. I'm supposed to wait here." Bella whispered, her cheeks flaming under embarrassment.

"Why are you here?" Bella blurted before Alice could ask anymore blush worthy questions.

"My boyfriend is applying for a teaching position here." Alice said, eyes glazing over with admiration.

'She seems so glamorous. She's beautiful, sweet, and she's got a boyfriend.' Bella thought. That second, Bella decided that she wanted to be just like her when she grew up.

"What do you do?" Bella asked. Alice looked the sky.

"I don't know what I want to do yet." Alice whispered, her brow furrowing.

"Is this Edward boy your boyfriend?" Alice questioned with a mischievous smile. Bella's eyes widened and her mind went blank, despite her surprise she shook her head.

"We've been friends since we were three." Bella mumbled, still shocked. Alice chuckled and nodded.

"Bella?" Edward called to her. Bella turned around quickly and smiled slightly.

"Bella I told you I'd be waiting at the girls bathroom for you." Edward said frowning at Alice.

"I'm sorry I thought you said you'd meet me back out here." Bella apologized. Edward paced forward and handed Bella her gym shorts.

"Who's she?" Edward whispered to Bella.

"She's new in town." Bella whispered back.

"Did you get the job?" Alice called to the area behind where Edward and Bella stood. Edward and Bella looked at a man who they hadn't heard approach. The man nodded walking forward to Alice who launched her tiny body into his arms.

"I knew you would." Alice chuckled with a glint in her eyes. Edward nudged Bella's elbow, urging her forward.

"This is my boyfriend Jasper. It was nice you meet you Bella, you too Edward." Alice called right before they walked in the door. Bella turned and smiled, waving a hello to Jasper through the glass doors. While they walked towards the girls bathroom, Bella busied herself by examining Edwards expression.

"You don't like Alice or Jasper." Bella concluded. Edward looked at Bella out of the corner of his eye, surprised. He thought she'd be mad that he didn't approve of them, but she was only thoughtful. Edward didn't say anything.

"Why?" Bella prodded. Edward sighed quickly sorting his thoughts.

"They just don't feel right to me. Part of me feels weird around them, I guess." Edward shrugged looking frustrated. Bella's eyes narrowed. She wondered if he was making this up because she didn't feel anything like that while around the mysterious pair. Just a little cautious, but she was raised to be cautious around strangers. They'd arrived at the bathroom now though, she took her gym shorts from Edward and hurried into the bathroom. The shorts were navy blue and went to mid thigh. They were the schools mandatory PE strip. Bella sighed at her pale legs and went back out to Edward.

"What now?" She asked, praying it had nothing to do with going back to class. But of course Edward had to choose the right thing to do.

"Your teacher has a surprise for you. She said its okay if I stay till the end of the day." he explained dragging Bella to class. Bella stopped right outside the door. She looked at Edward, her eyebrows pulling together.

"Edward its dark in there. Theres no one in there." Bella said confused, wondering what to do now. She stared mystified at the door, not seeing the smile tugging at Edwards lips.

"Seems like it. Just go in and grab your bag. We can call my mum to pick us up." Edward encouraged. Bella looked at him, she really doubted the door would be unlocked. Teachers always locked up before they left. Bella reached for the doorknob though. Amazed when it twisted easily. She walked in feeling for a light switch, wondering why the curtains were also closed. The room lit up although she didn't find the light switch.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Chorused a crowd of people. Bella knew them all. Even her dad, Esme and Carlisle were present. Bella stood there in shock as her dad rushed forward to hug her tightly. Bella gazed around in awe, the classroom was decorated beautifully, even though it was pink. Bella wondered dazed how they decorated so beautifully so quick.

"Dad what is all this?" Bella gasped when her dad let her go, she didn't realise she'd forgotten to breathe. Edward took Bella's hand and guided her to a table where a mound of gifts sat. Bella glared at the gifts. While in the meadow she decided she hated gifts because they were surprises. Unknown items laid within. Everyone was staring happily at her, expecting a good mood out of her when she just wanted to go home and read. Bella decided there and then that she hated birthdays too. Bella blew out the candles absent minded. She was in thinking mode while Esme used her kitchen expertise to cut the cake. Bella thought about her mum. And how she always loved birthday celebrations. Any kind of celebration. How she'd dress up, wrap gifts, help any way she could with planning or decoration. Bella still hated her birthday, but put on a happy face for her mum. Edward watched her think from the end of the table.

"Do we get to open my gifts after this?" Bella asked, Edward watched her strain to be giddy. Charlie scuffed Bella's hair and nodded. Edwards head flashed to the side. He'd sawn Mike Newton sneak into the classroom in his peripheral vision. Edward got up and squeezed through the crowd, creeping up behind Mike.

"Newton this is a private event. And it's class time, where's your hall pass saying your allowed to be here?" Edward asked in monotone. Mike glared at him.

"Just sayin' happy birthday to Bella." Mike grunted and tried to turn away. Edward grabbed his arm.

"I know your not allowed to be here, and no one has saw you yet but once they do your in trouble." Edward said, almost making it sound like a threat.

"What are you doing here?" Mike spat squirming out of Edwards grasp.

"I'm here because my mother and father are here, and of course because I'm close to Bella." Edward responded smug.

"Mr. Newton?" Asked Bella's teacher. Mike swivelled around.

"Mr. Newton what are you doing here?" Wondered the teacher. Mike shrugged.

"I'm sorry but you have to go to class. Edward please escort him to the boys corridor." Instructed the teacher, Edward looked horrified.

"Make sure your back quickly, Bella is about to start opening her gifts." The teacher smiled excited. Edward walked out the door, Mike following. Mike continued towards the boys wing but Edward just stood by the door.

"Hey your supposed to bring me to the boys side." Mike grumbled. Edward shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. Mike stalked away with the angry boy stance. Edward walked in and went straight to Bella.

"Edward!" Bella grinned. But in her eyes was fear.

"Bella why are you scared?" Edward demanded in hush tones while he tried to look busy.

"What if someone gives me a gift to embarrass me again?" Bella whispered as she smiled at every person who walked by her.

"I don't think anyone would do that. Everybody saw what happened to Lauren when she embarrassed you." Edward mumbled squeezing Bella's hand in assurance. Bella nodded and took a deep breath.

"Daddy I want to open my presents now." Bella called to her father. He grinned and nodded.

"Everyone Bella's going to open her gifts now!" Charlie announced in his bellowing voice. Every quieted as Bella walked to her gifts and started opening them. Barbie's, stuffed animals, books, movies, clothes, dress shoes, a couple magazines. She got nothing embarrassing. She thanked everyone generously. Bella was having a little fun. But she kept remembering what Lauren did. Sooner than later she and her dad were bidding everyone goodbye.

"Edward want to come over and watch these movies with me?" Bella asked as she showed him the new movies she got.

"Yes. This one looks funny." Edward grinned looking at the amusing cover.

_TBC?_

**(So you want more? Review for next chapter!) **


End file.
